Misterioso mar, misteriosa vida
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Gokudera Hayato, un joven que creció en soledad logra enamorarse de un ser misterioso, un Triton, que conoció junto a su amiga Haru, su única amiga en la escuela. Spanner, es un mesero que trabaja en el mismo restaurante que Haru, quien un dia conoce a otro ser misterioso que se hace llamar Irie Shoichi, un angel. Fran amigo de infancia de Haru conoce a blephegor, un demonio.
1. Chapter 1

Lamento que el prologo sea tan corto. como sea, las pareja seran 5927, spannerXshoichi y belfran, espero les guste.

* * *

Prologo

En otras ocasiones siempre me preguntan ¿Por qué esta historia? Yo respondo, ¿Por qué no contar algo que uno vivo?, y claro está, el creerlo dependerá de ustedes, ya que yo, simplemente soy la exponente en esta ocasión. Y si se les hace aburrido, ahí tienen la puerta, salgan antes de que empiece y después me sienta ofendida. ¡No!, ¿Nadie se irá?, después no quiero reclamos ni interrupciones de por medio. Tampoco deseo preguntas estúpidas y sin sentido, ya que para ustedes puede ser "una historia sin significado", pero para mí, lo es todo en mi vida.

No me pregunten el por qué de las lágrimas, ya que estas pueden ser de felicidad, tristeza, frustración, ira. Los recuerdos son poderosos y siempre te harán revivir los malos y gratos momentos. Puede ser que en este momento estén confundidos, y no los culpo, sé muy bien que es mi culpa por ir tan lento, pero… no puedo empezar sin saber que, me pondrán atención y lo tomaran como un secreto entre nosotros ¿les parece?

Ahora, siempre me gusta empezar con varias preguntas, y no necesariamente necesito una respuesta. Tómelas para reflexionar… ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Qué es un ángel? ¿Qué es un demonio? ¿Qué hay más allá de lo que vemos? ¿Qué relación tiene todo esto? ¿Será que me volví loca? Ok, posiblemente esa no.

Para contar una historia como esta se necesita tiempo, porque hay que explicar muchas cosas y el principio es largo, el comienzo del comienzo. Puede decirse que todo inicio con la aparición de la humanidad, los grandes seres mitológicos velaban por el bienestar de los humanos pero, al final, estos terminaron separándose en diferentes "razas".

En el cielo, los ángeles, seres de hermosa apariencia con bellas alas blancas, ellos veían a los humanos como "objetos buenos" llenos de bondad, humildad y felicidad. Los ángeles se presentaban antes los humanos con la propuesta de llevárselos y lograr así, hacer de su cielo, un lugar idéntico a la tierra.

Los demonios, por el contrario, eran seres de apariencia temible, unos más grandes que otros, ellos veía a los humanos como "objetos malos", llenos de avaricia, egoísmo y maldad. Se presentaban ante ellos por medio de invocaciones y conjuros malignos y así llevaban el alma con ellos al inframundo donde sufriría por los siglos de los siglos, o para toda la eternidad, como guste tomarlo.

Y por último, los seres de la naturaleza. Es difícil describirlos, ya que existen diferentes "clases"… por favor, no me miren así, se que lo que digo es de locos por eso dije en un principio, crean lo que deban creer. Los seres de la naturaleza veían a los humanos como "objetos que no debían haber existido". Para ellos su felicidad los lastimaba, su envidia los dañaba, veían como poco a poco destruían su hogar por lo tanto decidieron nunca presentarse ante ellos.

Fue así como las innumerables leyendas surgieron. Ahora ¿Es posible que un humano pueda enamorarse de uno de estos seres?... yo creo que sí, no. Más bien lo afirmo, pero… ¿Cómo podría ser? No es tan difícil como se oye, ya que estamos rodeados de ángeles, demonios y seres de la naturaleza, pero estamos tan embelesados en nuestras vidas que, no vemos mas allá de lo que los ojos nos muestran a la primera mirada.

Lo que deseo contar es la historia de cómo un humano, como ustedes, como yo, se enamoro de aquel que no debe ser visto. El cómo su amor era correspondido, pero por azares del destino, era a la vez imposible.

Y puede que ahora se pregunten ¿y los demonios y ángeles que tienen que ver? Pues ellos también participan. En fin tres historias de amor imposible. Si la chica que alzo la mano, ¿dime?

-Usted solo llego y empezó a hablar, pero no se presento

Me llamo Miura Haru y estoy aquí para contar una experiencia increíble.

* * *

Merece opinion?


	2. Chapter 2

HOla!

Aqui trayendo el primer cap :D

Espero les guste, auqnue en realidad subiré hasta donde tengo, hmmm como sea, disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 1: Buscando lo desconocido

**_Durante el inicio de los tiempos ah habido cosas inexplicables, misterios que poco a poco se han ido resolviendo, sin embargo, el universo es de los más grandes misterios que puede tener el ser humano, seguido del mar. Aquel que forma ¾ partes de la Tierra, lo más cercano y lo más lejano del hombre._**

Recuerdo que todo comenzó cuando estaba e secundaria, yo solía ser una joven muy extrovertida pero también muy ingenua y no notaba cuando las personas se acercaban a mí por puro interés. Por ende, salía lastimada con mucha facilidad y frecuentemente. Aun así puedo decir que en todo lo que va de mi vida solo eh tenido seis amigos verdaderos, y, aunque en estos ya no estén conmigo, sé que me cuidan de donde sea que se encuentren.

El primero se llamaba Gokudera Hayato, llego al mes de iniciar la escuela. Debo reconocer que al principio me daba miedo, pero con el tiempo descubrí que era una persona única, increíble y extraño. Claro una amistad no se da por el simple hecho de presentarse, eso es ridículo. Si bien al principio él era intimidante con todos, pero después cambio, al menos conmigo.

(DESDE AQUÍ COMENZARAN LOS RECUERDOS DE HARU, Y CREO QUE SERA ASI HASTA EL FINAL, EN ALGUNOS PASARA LA NARRACION A OTRO PERSONAJE, YA QUE LA HISTORIA SERA RELATADA EN VISTA DE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES XD, SI LO SE MUY RAROOOOOO D:)

-Narra Haru-

Ese día era como cualquier otro, nuestra "querida" profesora de Historia llegaba tarde como de costumbre. Entro al salón y nos ordeno guardar silencio y tomar nuestros asientos, nos miro a todos y soltó un suspiro.

-Parece que nadie falto, eso me alegra, hare unos cambios en su distribución- mientras decía esto todos soltaron un murmuro de "noooo, así estamos bien" la profesora simplemente nos ignoro- Yamada, a la tercera fila segundo asiento, Orimoto al lugar de Sasagawa, y Sasagawa usted al asiento al lado de Miura- y así todos volvieron a tomar asiento, no sin antes dar una mueca de molestia.

Me sentía incomoda, suficiente había sufrido con las burlas de Kyoko como para ahora tener en el asiento de lada, eso solo aumentaran sus abusos. Ahora tenía el asiento de enfrente vacio, ¿Cómo rayos hizo eso la maestra?

-Bien se que lo rumores se expanden más rápido que el virus de la gripe, así que no perdamos el tiempo y pasa- lo ultimo lo dijo mientras veía a la puerta corrediza del salón.

Enseguida la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven de cabellos plateados de blanca piel y unos hermosos ojos aguamarina, vestía el uniforme de la escuela adornado con algunas cadenas.

-Su nombre es Gokudera Hayato, es hijo de un gran empresario Italiano que ah venido a instalarse en Japón, sean buenos compañeros y ayúdenlo a acoplarse al grupo.

Todos respondieron con un sonoro "si", mientras yo, lo miraba con miedo desde mi lugar, y esperando que de los dos asientos vacios que había en el salón, no le tocara al frente mio. Sin embargo, justamente de un momento a otro lo vi caminando a mi dirección y me di por vencida a seguir rogando.

Después de eso las demás clases transcurrieron con normalidad, hasta la hora del almuerzo. Solo, al sonar la campana, todos ya tenían rodeado al nuevo alumno, solo suspire, las para nada cómodas preguntas de siempre, creo que al final lo hartaron, ya que dio un golpe en la mesa del pupitre y salió del salón.

Tome mi almuerzo y salí poco después, no sin antes sentir las miradas de "odio" de las demás compañeras de mi salón. Subí a la azotea, se había vuelto costumbre comer ahí, sentir la brisa cálida del medio día, ¡Ah! Que sensación tan agradable. Al abrir la puerta para salir del edificio grande fue mi sorpresa. Ahí estaba el, recargado en el barandal, fumando y con la vista al cielo. Me miro al notar mi presencia, saco el cigarrillo de su boca y lo tiro al suelo para después pisarlo y extinguir el fuego, camino a la salida y al pasar a mi lado.

-No le digas a nadie, ¡nos vemos!-murmuro

Me sonroje, su voz, su simple voz provoco esa reacción en mi, su voz algo gruesa pero suave y a la vez dolida y triste, solitaria. Me gire antes de que tomara la puerta y le sostuve de la camisa.

-¡Ah!, esto, aun queda mucho almuerzo y tengo mucho tiempo- no pude seguir hablando cuando alzo mi vista tomando mi rostro del mentón.

-Primero arregla tus ideas si puedes,- me dijo con enojo, no pude hacer nada más que retirar mi mirada de la suya- tsk- me soltó

-Perdona, es solo que…-guarde un poco de silencio, mientras él me miraba con fastidio- es la primera vez que hablo con alguien como tu

-Tsk- fue lo que recibí de respuesta mientras se volvía a dar la vuelta

-Traje dos almuerzos ¿quieres uno?- dije sin darme cuenta de mis palabras

El volteo a verme con algo de ¿curiosidad?

-¿Dos?, acaso ¿te gusta comer mucho? O ¿desperdiciar la comida?

Ahora siento que me odia Fue lo único que pude pensar en ese momento. Baje mi mirada por la vergüenza y dije en una voz apenas audible

-uno es para la persona que me gusta

-¡Ahh! Y ¿ese soy yo? Ni me conoces no digas estupideces niña- dijo y comenzó a alejarse

-No espera, lo que pasa es que si se lo doy terminara en la basura, como todos los demás- dije apresurada

-El si desperdicia la comida- dijo con enojo mientras se acercaba a mí, solo pude dar los mismos pasos hacia atrás- y si sabes eso ¿Por qué te esfuerzas en hacerlos?

-Es la única forma que tengo de acercarme a el

-pues para mí eso es algo tonto- respondió con una voz muy fría

Lo mire con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar que su comentario me había ofendido un poco.

-Narra Hayato-

Me miro con una sonrisa fingida, creo que la eh ofendido

-Lo siento, solo era mi punto de vista- me apresure a decir con una voz amable

-Descuida, comprendo que pienses que es algo tonto- fue lo que respondió- y entonces ¿Lo quieres?- dijo mientras estiraba su mano con un recipiente cuadrado envuelto en una pañoleta.

La mire detenidamente por primera vez, debo admitir, era una joven hermosa, de esbelta figura y un rostro sonriente, sus ojos color café un tanto oscuro mostraban amabilidad e inocencia, su cabellera castaña y su blanca piel combinaban a la perfección con ella.

Asentí y estire mi mano para tomar el recipiente, ya en mis manos.-Gracias- fue lo que dije, ella solo sonrió

Ambos nos sentamos recargando nuestras espaldas en el barandal de la azotea, abrí el paquete de comida, me sorprendí.- Esto, ¿Lo hiciste tu?- gire mi mirada para verla, ella asintió mientras sonreía. Tome uno de los emparedados y lo lleve a mi boca para probarlo- Esto- dije con sorpresa

-Acaso ¿no te gusto?- me pregunto con algo de preocupación

-Es delicioso- exclame y ella dio un suspiro de alivio

-Que bueno- dijo alegre

-enserio- dije mientras comía otro emparedado- cocinas bastante bien, hasta comienzo a envidiar al idiota para el que cocinas- dije lo ultimo con la boca llena, trague- a todo esto, no me has dicho tu nombre

-Es verdad- dijo con algo de pena en sus palabras- me llamo Miura, Haru Miura, un placer

-Puedo decirte Haru ¿Verdad?- pregunte

-Claro- respondió con una resplandeciente sonrisa. Al verla hizo que me atragantara y comenzara a toser- ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupada mientras me pasaba una tapa de un termo con algo de te

-Si- respondí después de haberme pasado la bebida, mis mejillas seguían con un leve sonrojo, que aumento al ver la cercanía de su rostro con el mio- no te preocupes- respondí alejándome un poco

-Ok- respondió y continúo comiendo su parte del almuerzo

*Sin duda esa chica es muy diferente a las demás, creo que me agrada, así que no estaría mal cuidarla un poco* fue lo último que pensé.


	3. Chapter 3

Wiiiiii uno mas o.o

* * *

Capitulo 2: Misterioso Encuentro.

"El universo y el océano puede que sean, posiblemente, lo más desconocido para el ser humano. El primero, se dice que es infinito, pero solo es una hipótesis, cada vez los científicos encuentran más y más galaxias, las cuales aun no se pueden explorar, pero se sabe de su existencia, y no se conoce un límite.

El segundo, es inmenso tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, la falta de una tecnología capaz de hacer que el ser humano soporte la presión por debajo del mar y grandes distancias y por largos periodos de tiempo solo ah dejado como consecuencia la creación de miles de leyendas. Que solo quedan como eso, leyendas.

Todas ellas hablan de seres increíbles y misteriosos. Seres fantásticos con estrictas reglas. Monstruos marinos que jamás deben ser vistos por ojos impuros. Las sirenas y tritones, seres híbridos, fusión del torso humana y cola de pescado. Posiblemente, el ser marino más conocido por el hombre. Según los marino son hermosas y hermosos, poseedores de un canto hipnótico, Sensibles y terribles. Innumerables leyendas dicen que su canto te hace perderte en mar abierto, para que después un gran pulpo destruya la embarcación. Gobernadores de los mares y océanos, y su supremo padre es Poseidón."

-¿Qué lees tan entretenido?- me pregunto Haru. Aparte mi vista del libro y le mostré la portada de este- "Todo sobre los seres marinos"- la escuche leer el titulo, de pronto su voz sonó ¿emocionada?- No sabía que te gustaban los misterios

-Me fascinan- respondí. Ella fue hasta su asiento y de su bolsa saco un libro, yo me sorprendí al reconocerlo -¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?- fue lo único que pude preguntar.

~~Narra Haru~~

No conteste a sus preguntas, solo sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras le mostraba la portada del libro rojo que llevaba el titulo "Las tres grandes razas mitológicas". Gokudera se levanto de su asiento y me encaro, mirando el libro asombrado.

-¿Cómo?- volvió a preguntar

-Un tío trabaja en el editorial, ayer nos visito y me lo regalo- dije sonriendo

Ya ah sido un mes desde que Hayato llego a la escuela, me gustaría decir que han sido días tranquilos pero. Por su apariencia logro llamar la atención de muchas chicas y chicos que crearon su club de fans, siendo liderados por Kyoko, la cual siempre se la pasa diciendo que deje de estar de ofrecida y me aleje de él. ¡Qué problema!

A Hayato, por el contrario, pareciera que le gustan los problemas, siempre va en busca de pelea con Hibari Kyoya, el presidente del comité de disciplina, y con Yamamoto Takeshi, es ultimo siempre es lo mismo, tratar de defenderme. Hace que me sienta culpable de los castigos que le dan.

Yamamoto es el presidente del club de beisbol de la escuela, y también es la persona que me gusta. Es amable con todos, pero, cuando se trata de alguien confesándole su amor llega a ser realmente temible y cruel.

Recuerdo el día en que Gokudera decidió acompañarme a entregarle el almuerzo con el pretexto de saber quién era el "imbécil" que me gustaba. Todo termino en una pelea, con el resultado de un Yamamoto y un Gokudera suspendidos 3 días y todo porque Takeshi me dijo que dejara de acosarlo mientras tiraba la comida sobre mí. Fue lo peor que me ah pasado en mi vida, llore mucho y Gokudera me defendió, así que fue mi culpa que lo suspendieran. Después de eso, no eh vuelto a buscar a Yamamoto.

Era un hermoso lugar, todos en una libertad absoluta, al fondo del maravilloso paisaje un castillo dorado, diferentes seres saliendo y entrando. Mientras adentro, en una gran sala decorada de diferentes esponjas y demás flora marina, en el centro un escenario donde varios seres haciendo sonar unos objetos como tambor, todo era una gran fiesta, de pronto un gran ser apareció haciendo que todos los presentes guardaran silencio. El majestuoso ser salió y se puso enfrente. Su cabellera rubia bailaba al compás de la marea, su cola naranja se menaba de un lado a otro. Extendió los brazos con familiaridad.

-Querida familia, me es un honor tenerlos aquí a todos ustedes- comenzó a decir- viniendo algunos de ustedes desde el otro lado de este mar, Gracias por asistir a tan gran ceremonia de mi hijo menor- dijo mientras estiraba su brazo señalando a un ser de cabellera castaña- Tsunayoshi, ven hijo acércate- Hoy es el gran día esperado por cada Tritón o cada sirena, el día en que cumplen la mayoría de edad. Como ya saben es tradición llevar esta ceremonia acabo- Nado junto al otro ser hasta una gran concha, índico al menor que nadara encima de tal objeto.

~~Narra Tsuna~~

Hice todo lo que mi padre indicaba, ciertamente la ceremonia de la mayoría de edad es tan aburrida, pero estaba feliz, había esperado este día desde hace años, cuando mis hermanas y hermanos me contaron de aquel mundo que existe sobre nosotros. Desee verlo con mis propios ojos, pero eso solo se logra al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Además de que al estar ahí debemos adoptar otra forma y cambiar nuestra cola por piernas, aun no se qué significa eso, a si y lo más importante, evitar que descuban mi verdadero ser, si eso sucede me convertiré en burbujas, o algo así, esa regla no la entendí del todo bien.

-Entonces Tsunayoshi, ¿aceptas la responsabilidad que lleva ser un ser de la naturaleza marina?- escucho decir a mi padre.

Según me dijeron mis hermanos la respuesta a esa pregunta debe venir del amor a mi raza

-Acepto padre, llevar la responsabilidad de ser un Triton uno de los seres que no deben ser vistos sin su disfraz, acepto cargar con mis actos y pecados y jamás ensuciar mi hogar con malas acciones hacia nuestra madre la naturaleza, que nos dio el objetivo de cuidar estos azules mares y purificarlos de todo acto egoísta del hombre- Mire a mi padre quien me sonreía al igual que mi hermanos

-Excelente respuesta Tsunayoshi- dijo mi padre mientras sacaba un collar hecho de conchas color naranja, nado hasta a mí y lo coloco alrededor de mi cuello- Adentro esta una perla del mismo color, esta brillara cuando llegue el momento de encontrar tu felicidad-me sonrió- pero antes debes ir al santuario de las hadas, ellas te dirán tu misión de la vida. Solo asentí a sus palabras- Queridos amigos, Tsunayoshi es ahora uno de los nuestros, y esta por dar su primer viaje a la superficie- dijo mi padre con gran júbilo.

Mis hermanos se acercaron a desearme suerte y a abrazarme, sabía que no los vería en un tiempo, pues buscar el santuario de las hadas es de lo más difícil. Mire a mi madre, me sonreía, pero en esas ceremonias le es imposible acercarse a mí. Me sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza dándome a entender que me apoyaba.

-¿Estás listo?-pregunto mi padre Iemitsu, asentí- una vez arriba te llamaras Tsunayoshi Sawada, busca a seres con ese nombre, ellos te ayudaran y Mucha suerte

Asentí, mire hacia arriba, comencé a nadar hacia esa dirección, jamás pensé que fuese tan pesado subir a la superficie. Mire mi hogar, con cada aletazo que daba me iba alejando más de él. Me sentía nervioso. No me lo había preguntado antes pero ¿Por qué no podemos decirles a los humanos que somos? ¿Por qué debemos ocultarlo? ¿Acaso si son tan malos como me han dicho?

Esa última pregunta me lleno de miedo, así que detuve mi nadar. Mi hogar se había perdido de mi vista, mire mi destino y ya no faltaba mucho a llegar. Me paralice. ¿y si nada bueno me esperaba al otro lado? Recordé la mirada de mi madre para infundirme valor, y nade la más rápido posible, los últimos metros que me quedaban.

Al salir a la superficie sentí algo frio en mi rostro, la sensación era parecida a cuando entrabas a una corriente marina. Se sentía tan bien, vislumbre la orilla y me dirigí a ella. Ya ahí me senté en una gran roca, pude ver aquel círculo amarrillo al que llamaban sol. Tan relajado estaba que no note los sonidos ah mi alrededor. Hasta que un grito me saco de mis pensamientos. Me gire y los vi. Dos humanos, señalándome, asombrados. Por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo, un gran y terrible miedo.


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui es hasta donde va ._. eh sentido que no debo continuarlo

¿ustedes que dicen?

* * *

CAPITULO 3: Nuevos Amigos

Quería regresar al agua, pero no podía moverme, de pronto uno comenzó a caminar hacia a mí, no me moví.

-Esto no es real- dijo ese joven mientras tocaba mis cabellos- eres real- se alejo y fue hasta a la otra humana- Haru es real- dijo

~Narra Gokudera~

Habíamos salido temprano de la escuela, así que impacientes de ir a la playa, Haru y yo salimos volando del salón, sin dejar que las locas de mis fans nos interrumpieran con estupideces y demás cosas, pase de largo al imbécil de Yamamoto Takeshi, y tome de la mano a Haru para que no se detuviera, corrimos por todas las calles, hasta que finalmente íbamos llegando a la playa, Haru iba reclamándome no se qué cosas, comenzamos a bajar unos escalones de piedra que nos llevarían a una parte casi vacía de la playa, era nuestro secreto, ya que cerca de ahí había una gran roca en la cual te podías sentar y mojar tus pies.

Caminamos hasta la orilla de pronto Haru dio un gran grito, yo estaba asombrado, y puedo asegurar que mi amiga también, ya que estaba señalando a aquel ser con un dedo mientras su otra mano tapaba su boca para no llamar la atención de las demás personas.

Aquel ser estaba sentado en la piedra, su cola color naranja tocaba levemente el agua del océano, sus cabellos castaños eran removidos por el viento, y sus ojos mostraban miedo. Me acerque a él para comprobar que mis ojos no me estaban jugando una broma, toque su cabellera castaña y me aleje- Haru es real- dije con gran asombro

-¿Enserio?- pregunto mi amiga mientras se acercaba a donde estaba

-Si- respondí sin saber que más decir

-¿Ustedes no deberían?- escuche decir al castaño con miedo

-Descuida, no te haremos daño, pequeño tritón- dijo Haru, y al parecer aquel ser se sorprendió de que supiéramos que era.

-¿Cómo lo saben? Me refiero a lo que soy- dijo levemente

-Nos gustan las cosas que no son normales en nuestro mundo- contesto mi amiga

El castaño pez se oculto bajo el agua, después volvió a salir a la superficie.

-Me dijeron que no confiara en ustedes- dijo mientras nos señalaba.

Haru entristeció.

-No somos malas personas, no todos los humanos somos malos, confía en nosotros- dije mientras extendí mi manos hacia él, sin importarme que el pantalón del uniforme se mojara.

-Hahi, es verdad- dijo mi amiga mientras también se acerba y realizaba la misma acción que yo- Haru no es una mala chica, y me gustaría ser tu amiga- dijo con una increíble sonrisa

El nos miro con sus ojos castaños sin comprender, al menos esa impresión me dio.

~Narra Haru~

Tanto Hayato como yo teníamos nuestras manos extendidas, esperando si él nos aceptaba.

-No tengas miedo- dije mientras sonreía- en verdad puedes confiar en nosotros- dije.

Mientras el pequeño y lindo tritón vacilaba en darnos la mano, al final accedió y me sentí tan dichosa al tomar su mano y rodearla con ambas mías, Hayato también acerco su mano

-Dinos ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo me llamo Haru-desu- dije sonriente, mientras me arrodillaba en la arena, sin importar que mi falda se mojara

-Me llamo Tsunayoshi- dijo con una leve sonrisa

No pude soportarlo más y lo abrace, caímos ambos al agua y termine empapada

-Seras tonta mujer- dijo mi amigo con burla

-Haru no es tonta-desu- dije con falso enfado

Hayato sonrió.

-No deberías cambiar tu apariencia- dijo Hayato a Tsunayoshi

-¡es verdad!- respondió como si ya lo supiera y se le hubiera olvidado

De ponto una gran luz blanca comenzó a rodearlo era tan cegadora que lastimaba mis ojos, así que termine cerrándolos sin levantarme del suelo.

~Narra Tsuna~

Active mi transformación para cambiar mi cola por un par de piernas, la luz me rodeo y sentí un cosquilleo, de pronto cuando todo termine, estaba de pie, sentía lo frio del agua en esa parte, se sentía curioso.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- grito la humana que se había presentado como Haru al abrir los ojos, se los tamo con las manos mientras su cara se mostraba de un color rojo

-Tápalo Hayato- dijo sin quitar sus manos de su cara

Aquel chico, que supongo se ah de llamar Hayato se acerco a mi

-¿Puedes caminar?- me pregunto el peli plateado. Yo asentí- Bien- dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en mi espalda- vayamos mas a la orilla para ponerte algo de ropa

-¿Por qué?- pregunte curioso- ¿Qué es ropa antes que nada?

-Ahhh, bueno- comenzó a reír con nerviosismo- Antes mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato- dijo- y la ropa es esto que traemos puesto- dijo señalando una cosa blanca que llevaba en el torso.- Se usa porque, hombres y mujeres somos distintos, así como las sirenas llevan caracolas en el pecho, aquí hombres y mujeres debemos llevar ropa

Deje de sentir el agua mientras el hablaba.

-¿Qué es esto?- dije al sentir algo que me provocaba cosquillas

-Es la arena de la playa. Bien te ayudare- dijo mientras me colocaba una extraña cosa sobre mi torso- Bien te queda algo grande pero servirá-me tomo una de mis piernas- anda confía, te veras como yo- dijo con una sonrisa- le hice caso y metí mi pierna por el agujero, después hice lo mismo con la otra, el lo subió hasta mi cintura y después lo dejo ahí- Ya esta vestido Haru

La humana se levanto de agua mientras aquello llamado ropa dejaba escapar gotas de mar.

-Vaya que me sorprendí- dijo la humana mientras caminaba hacia mi- dime Tsunayoshi-kun ¿Qué haces en la superficie?

-Debo buscar mi destino- conteste- debo buscar el santuario de la hadas, pero antes a unos tales Sawada- dije con una sonrisa

Vi como ambos humanos se miraban entre si

-Entonces Haru puede llevarte con los Sawada- dijo feliz.

-Enserio

-Haru vive al lado de los Sawada, son sus vecinos, no tienen hijos y les gusta mucho ver casos que a otros humanos llamarían extraño.

Sonreí feliz, parecía que podía confiar en esos dos humanos.


	5. Chapter 5

wajuuu, la desaparecida yo ah vuelto (?)

¿alguien esperaba este cap? -a la lejania- NADIE

u.u ok, bueno como sea, aqui les traigo un nuevo cap :D

A mi en lo personal me gusto escribirlo jajaja, no se se me hizo lindo (?)

Espero les guste leerlo como a mi escribirlo

* * *

Capitulo 4: Tsunayoshi Sawada

~Narra Tsuna~

Ambos humanos me ayudaron a caminar y pasar desapercibido entre tantos humanos, yo miraba sorprendido todo, ¡Era increíble! Había montones de grandes montañas a las que llamaban edificios y estas a su vez estaban divididas en apartamentos. Los humanos son increíbles.

-¡woow!- dije emocionado al ver una maquina que se movía y se paraba frente a nosotros.

-Esto es un autobús Tsuna-kun- Me dijo Haru tan feliz mientras subía al autobús.- Esto nos dejara cerca de casa desu

Mire como subía y decidí imitarla, estaba por caer cuando Gokudera me sostuvo y evito que cayera. Es realmente difícil caminar con piernas, extraño mi cola.

~Narra Gokudera~

Logre sostenerlo antes de que cayera por tratar de subir el escalón, le ayude para facilitarlo, supongo ah de ser difícil y confuso todo esto para él, pero para eso estamos Haru y yo, para ayudarlo. Digo creo que ya somos amigos ¿no?

Decidimos tomar los asientos del final, ya que siempre son los más tranquilos y podríamos hablar tranquilamente, dejamos a Tsunayoshi en el lado de la ventana, después iba Haru y al último yo.

-Eh Hayato- me llamo Haru

-Hmmm- fue lo único que respondí y ella hizo un mohín de molestia

-¿Crees que los Sawada también sean seres misteriosos?- me pregunto

Yo la mire.

-No lo sé Haru, siempre han vivido de una manera muy extraña desde que los conozco.

Haru asintió y comenzó a prestarle atención a nuestro acompañante, sonrió.

Tsunayoshi se veía maravillado, me pregunto ¿Cómo será el océano en las profundidades?

~~Narra Haru~~

Sabía que Hayato tenía las mismas preguntas que yo con respecto a los Sawada, desde que yo llegue a esta ciudad siempre me trataron como a una hija, inclusive me dejaban leer sus investigaciones, pero nunca, ni en mis más lejanos sueños pensé que ellos fueran una clase de personas más relacionadas con este tipo de fenómenos, no sé si sentirme feliz o angustiada.

Observo a Tsuna que ve maravillado todo por la ventana y sonrío, esa inocencia, esos deseos de querer protegerlo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me invaden? ¿Qué serán?

En cinco minutos más debemos bajar. Paso el tiempo y nuevamente Hayato ayudo a nuestro nuevo amigo a bajar, caminamos unos cuantos metros cuando llegamos a casa de los Sawada.

-Mira Tsuna-san- dije feliz señalando una casa color amarilla de dos pisos con un jardín delantero lleno de flores- Esa es la casa de Haru desu- señale la de enfrente, una casa igual de dos pisos pero de color azul- y esta es la casa de los Sawada- dije mientras me acercaba a tocar el timbre.

~~ Narra Tsuna~~

Haru me llamo de una forma extraña, pero no le preste mucha atención, sentía, lo que los humanos llamaban piernas, muy pesadas, dolían y me daban ganas de llorar, pero era fuerte. Un sonido extraño sonó cuando Haru se acerco a la casa que sería mi nuevo hogar, o al menos eso creo. Por reflejo me escondí detrás de Hayato. Este sonrío.

No paso mucho cuando un hombre de cabellos del color del sol saliera, mirara a Haru, después a Hayato y por último a mí, al parecer se sorprendió, ya que se acerco rápidamente a Haru la tomo del brazo, la jalo hasta nosotros y yo tomado de Hayato me deje arrastras con ellos adentro de aquel lugar.

~~Narra Giotto~~

Escuche el timbre sonar y lo que vi al abrir la puerta no me lo esperaba.

Haru estaba sonriente, Hayato me miraba si buscara un explicación, pero eso no era lo sorprendente, lo que me sorprendió fue que ambos estuvieran con un príncipe del mar, uno de los menores del Rey Iemitsu, sin pensarlo mucho los jale dentro de la casa.

~~Narra Gokudera~~

Giotto-san nos llevo casi a rastras dentro de su casa, al entrar y cerrar la puerta, el estaba hiperventilando

-¿Cómo?- nos preguto -¿Cómo es que están con Tsunayoshi?

-Aja- grito Haru- Asi que lo sabían, no se pero yo que no eran muy normales

-No es lo que piensan Haru, Hayato, ni Cozart ni yo somos seres extraños- esa ultima palabra lo dijo como en duda

-¿Entonces?- me anime a preguntar. nos miro

-Le debemos un favor al rey del Mar, por esa razón cada vez que alguno de sus hijos esta por pasar la ceremonia de mayoría de edad se hospedan con nosotros

-Ya veo- dijo Haru como entendiendo la situación, de pronto miro el reloj- Hahi, ya es tarde, Gomen Giotto-san pero Haru debe irse a cambiar para ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo- dijo mientras se acercaba al ca castaño- nos veremos más tarde Tsuna-san

-¿Por qué me llamas así? Pregunto el

-Hahi ¿acaso no te gusta?

-Pero yo me llamo Tsunayoshi

-Si lo se, pero Tsuna es una forma de acortarlo, además se oye lindo- sonrío- nos veremos luego y quiero explicaciones Giotto-san- dijo para después salir

Giotto se acerco a Tsuna.

~~Narra Tsuna~~

Tenía dudas sobre todo lo que había dicho Haru, ¿trabajo de tiempo medio? ¿Qué era eso?, de pronto aquel humano mayor se acerco a mí, acaricio mis cabellos y me sonrío.

-Bienvenido con los humanos Sawada Tsunayoshi, yo seré tu tío Giotto, llevémonos bien mientras tu estadía lo permita, no olvides que debes buscar el santuario de las hadas ok

¿Qué será este sentimiento que me dejaron esas palabras? Y ¿Qué es un tío?


End file.
